Delightful Disorder
by alohabroha
Summary: What can I say her beauty was compelling. I was stunned that her appearance made me for once... speechless. Maybe love at first sight does exist? She was dressed in a delightful disorder. She looked like she just threw everything on in a rush. One-shot.


_I do not own shit. For if I did, I'd be rich._

**Delightful Disorder**

**Alex's POV**

"Let's go shopping Russo!" Harper shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
I walked down the spiral staircase and met her.  
"Ugh. Let's get this over with" I groaned not looking forward to what was on my agenda this afternoon.

Harper and I were shopping at the mall. Well more like Harper was shopping and I was her lackey. If she wasn't my best friend that bailed me out every time I got myself into a sticky situation (especially with my ex's) I would be snuggling up to my pillows right now. Curse her for being ridiculously awesome. 

_Qwertyuiop_

We were window shopping for a few hours now. I was getting very impatient. She couldn't make up her mind on what store to go into. My brilliant plan was to chat her up, make her forget where we were going until we walked out of the mall, then I'd bolt to the car... Forcing her to retreat to the car with me and we could finally head back to Waverly.

I put this master plan into action very quickly.  
I asked her where she gets her ideas for making all her outrageously... Playful dresses and that started a whole lecture I wasn't the least bit interested in. We walked and talked... I kept my eyes on her the whole time to make her think I was listening and to help keep her on the right track towards the exit.

As we neared the door I was laughing with her, giving her the occasional head nod or "Mhhhm" at the right moments. Just when I thought I was home free I slammed into a body, knocking our heads together causing both of us to fall to the cold floor. The impact from this person immediately enraged me. "Bitch watch where you're fucking going" was what crossed my mind first, it even came with a matching 'fuck you' look all over my face. But when I locked eyes with the girl... My scrunched up eyebrows rose in amazement. My jaw literally was left hanging open for a few seconds. I snapped myself out of it and shut my mouth immediately hoping nobody saw that.

What can I say her beauty was compelling. I was stunned that her appearance made me for once... speechless. Maybe love at first sight does exist? She was dressed in a delightful disorder. She looked like she just threw everything on in a rush. Her ripped up jeans had holes that I wished exposed more of her skin, her v-neck on the other hand showed just enough of her cleavage to tease me. Yes, me. And only me. Haha. A bit too much black for me but her curves, her cute dimple on her chin and her whole freaking face overpowered the darkness of her clothes. But it was those little imperfections that made her look, well, perfect. She was flawless. No exaggeration. She had me swooning over her in about the 2.5739385 seconds that I've known her and I don't know even know her name.

This feeling was definitely unusual to me. I thought if it as no big deal, I brushed it off. It's just a crush, no harm in... pursuing a crush I thought. I want her, she will be mine. Mark my words.  
She quickly got to her feet with the help of her friend. From what I heard the girl mumble I believe her friends name was Caitlyn.

Harper helped me onto my feet.  
"That was a pretty nasty fall. You alright?" she asked.  
"Just dandy Harper" I forced a smile while my head was still throbbing. I brushed myself off and felt my butt. It hurt freaking bad. I have no connection to the girl whatsoever... Yet. And she's already making me fall for her. Haha. See what I did there?

"Watch where you're going kid" I told her trying to make her feel bad.

She just hung her head in shame.

_Commence Russo Charm Begins_ now...

The girl legit just touched my butt. In front of her friend and Harper. Whoa! Whoa now! I want her but maybe a dinner and movie before we get frisky eh?

"Whaaat are you...?" I asked confused and a bit flustered.  
"Oh sorry. That was awkward. You've got stuff on the back of your jeans... I swear I wasn't trying to touch-" She threw her arms up in the air like she was caught by the police for doing some illegal shit.  
"Haha. Don't trip." I let her off easy just cause she's cute.

"I'm Alex.. Alex Russo." I said offering her to shake my hand.

She looked real hesitant to respond. What happened? One second she feels the need to touch my ass and the next she clams up like a shell. Weird. She must be mighty shy.

"I-I'm M-mitchie.. Torres." her stuttering was beyond adorable. WTF when was stuttering adorable?  
"You look familiar?" I managed to ask.  
"I-I... We have homeroom together."  
"Oh that's right you're the new kid!" The bulb went off in my head.  
"Alex..." Harper interrupted aggravated.

"Ahh. I gotta go. Here's my number... In case you plan on suing me for any damages... Like you damaged my ass" I said with a chuckle. I whipped out a sharpie, took her left hand and scribbled my special numbers.

Before Harper and I walked away I gave her a wink. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Yes, I knew it. My gaydar was going off. Beep beep beep. The arrow pointed at (Gay). 

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex and her friend just left the mall.  
"She totally has the hots for you!" Caitlyn shrieked.  
"What? How do you know!"  
"She just gave you her number after you bumped into her. I wouldn't give out my number to some stranger that just knocked me over..." she teased sticking out her tongue.  
"How do you know she's... gay? She could just be real friendly?"  
"She's wearing a rainbow bracelet on her wrist. Plus, she just winked at you."  
"How did she know... I was?" I said quietly. I'm very new to this thing. I've just recently came out and accepted myself.  
"Don't you guys have gaydar or whatever?"  
"Hardy har har Caitlyn!" I said sarcastically.  
"Just sayin, just sayin" she said as she threw her arms up in her defense.

_Qwertyuiop_

**Homeroom**

Perfect! It's homeroom. I haven't seen or heard from Mitchie since two days ago at the mall. I was pretty stoked to see her. So excited that I came in before the tardy bell. Big accomplishment right there people. I got all giddy just thinking about her. I covered my mouth with two hands to calm down my smiling fest. I was turning into this love sick puppy and Mitchie has no clue she's doing it to me.

Here she is! She's got her usual dark attire on but this time topped off with a leather jacket since it was raining outside.

She took the seat behind me. Now I know why I didn't remember her. She barely said a word in class while I freaking run this classroom like a boss and my classmates are my little minions. Just kidding, I don't know how I missed her. She was like an angel when she entered the room. Ugh. So damn cliché! What's happening to me. I do not drool over anyone! But this time... this time.. her. She seems so mysterious. The angels singing in the background, wind blowing in her face, and the light shining right on her as she walked gracefully to her seat. I took the liberty of making the first move since she didn't try to call me once. Boo.

"Hey Mitchie" I said confidently.

"Hi" she said with a timid smile.

There was just this aura about her that was so desirable, so likeable. I wasn't the only one that took notice of it. Blah. Here comes Shane the big man on campus. Probably trying to get some ass from Mitch and charm his way into her pants. He looked so hopeful. Not if I can help it. Nope, no way in hell is that dickhole coming near _my_ Mitchie. I turned towards her and grabbed her hand over the desk. Shane stopped in his tracks, I stared him down. I could sense Mitchie's eyes on me while I glared at him. My eyes softened when I glanced back at her. He turned around in defeat with a big sigh that everyone heard. That's right bitch. Hands off. Hope she doesn't know what I just did there. I just cut off her chances with being the popular guy in school because I just claimed her.

"What was that?" she asked staring at our hands.

"He's, uh, bad news.. I'm just lookin' out... for you." she slipped her hand out of mines. Boo. I missed her little hands already.

"I can look out for myself, thanks." Ohh feisty are we.

She continued, "He's kind of cute."  
"Not as cute as me." Did I say that out loud? Oh yes, I think I did. She knows it's true.

She gave me a weak smile in response.  
"What's up? You're looking good today." I bit my lip seductively. I couldn't resist. I had to tell her. It was like word vomit.  
She smiled again this time it looked genuine.

"So I guess you're not suing me for any damages huh?" I laughed remembering the incident that brought us together.  
"Huh? Oh.. I knocked you over remember? And I'm, uh, really sorry about that."

Ugh. Her beautiful voice was mesmerizing.  
What did I just say beautiful? No way. No.  
"Well I think you should give me your number. I'm planning on putting a case against you Torres." Smooth Alex. You get a cookie for that one.  
"Is that so?" she asked raising her sculpted brow. Her responses were getting bolder. She's feistier than I thought.

"Yep. Here. I'll make it easier for ya. I'll supply the sharpie." I pulled out my infamous sharpie and handed it to her.  
She looked confused like she didn't know what to do with it.  
"Your number?" I inquired again.  
"Right."  
Score! I got the lucky 7 digits.

_Qwertyuiop_

School got insanely interesting since I got her number. I actually attended school consecutively because I tried to spend as much time with her as possible. I think she knew I had a big fat lesbian crush on her and she was just too shy or yeah that's it she's just too shy to do anything about it. That's hard to believe because she looks like she'd be the life of a party. Her friend Caitlyn probably knew for a fact about my crush on her friend Mitchie because she would leave or have somewhere to go every time I came along in the halls.

_Qwertyuiop_

I was getting worried if she was into me or not. She wasn't responding to any of my advances on her so I was just gonna ask. Hopefully I wasn't wasting all my time and effort trying to woo this girl.  
We were sitting at lunch together. Just the two of us. Just like every other day since I only had one class with her. Lunch period was our time. Yep. _Our_ time.

I stopped shoveling food down my throat so it could be a proper conversation.  
"Mitchie..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you like me?"  
"Yeah. Of course. You've been a good friend since the day we met."  
"I mean more than a friend kind of like?"  
"Oh."  
"Oh?" Omg Mitchie it's a yes or no. Geez.  
"I mean I do like like you. I just.."

DID SHE JUST SAY SHE LIKED ME TOO! OMGOMGOMGOMG.  
"Just what?"  
"I've never done this before. I've never... been with a girl. I've had a few boyfriends I know what to do. I just.. It's weird.. No not weird, I just don't know what to do. Plus, I hear stories about you Russo. A lot of Stories."  
"Oh. What kind of stories?" I said mimicking her.

"The kind of stories I didn't and don't really wanna hear about, sugarlips." she replied.

I was stunned and she knew it because the only person that called me that was Stevie.. when we were messing around and one thing led to another and.. I'll just leave it at that.

"So..." she continued.

"I think you're gonna be mine soon." I said confidently while twirling a piece of fruit in my mouth like it was no big deal.

"Really?" she said in disbelief like it was never going to happen.

"You'll see things my way very soon. Just you wait."

Was I worried about her being a virgin to everything involving her sexuality? No. But I would be tainting her with the way my relationships go. Purely physical was all it was. But I don't want it to be like the others. So she knows I'm a player.. what can I say I do love the ladies... and the ladies.. love me. Insert winking emoticon here. Haha. The body of a woman is unlike any other. It's... fucking amazing. Goodness. I was actually having feelings of remorse for my actions in the past like hooking up without any connections. I wanna be better. She makes me want to be a good person. I bet mom and dad would be proud. HA! I wanna know her on all different levels. Spiritually, physically, mentally, emotionally. She could have every dose of me. I wanna freaking know everything about her. Bloody hell. She's turning me into a total sap.

Say Goodbye to Player Russo. Her ship to Alaska has sailed. Say hello to the 'New and Improved' Alex that's gonna win Mitchie over. 

_Qwertyuiop_

It's been 3 long agonizing months since our talk in the lunch room... We knew the feelings were mutual but she just wasn't gonna be my girlfriend that easily. She wasn't all over me like I expected her to be after I confessed my feelings for her. But I'm not giving up. I can feel her loosening up around me. It's the end of February and Judo season is coming up. I didn't even think twice about it until Mitchie told me she was joining the team.

When I saw her with her judo gear I was like I guess I'm joining too! Haha.

Practice was grueling. Every god damn day. It consists of miles of running, stupid cartwheel drills, tumbling, rolling, jumping, unbearable amounts of suicides on the basketball court, and worst of all throwing as in picking up your opponent and slamming them to the ground. Not to mention how many concussions there would be at the end of the season. The good things: I was getting some abs and Mitchie was my partner in all the drills. She helped on the things I was having trouble with. It was fantastic because this was a very physical contact sport. My kinda sport if you ask me. Wink wink. And I got to touch Mitchie without getting in trouble.

The closeness was taunting me. We would always be facing each other. I would always have to keep a hand on the gi (judo uniform) and the same with her. I enjoyed it. The throbbing between my legs caused by seeing her being all rough and sweaty I wasn't too fond of because I don't think Coach would take a liking to me ravaging her before his eyes.

Mitchie was a natural. She knew how to do everything they threw at us while I was barely keeping up with the warm ups. This is the only way I could see Mitchie all the time so I was gonna do it.

One time Mitch and I were throwing. She did a move where she'd curve into me, her back to my front and throw me over her shoulder. She did that and BOOM! My body made contact with the mat. I landed flat on my back the way I was supposed. All of a sudden I feel her body perfectly on top of mine. One of the bigger guys accidentally bumped into her and how lucky am I? My body broke her fall. If our gi wasn't so thick this position would make me so freaking wet. It seriously gave me the heebie jeebies. It was fucking awesome.

I had to say or do something quick just to keep my reputation in check and control my urges to rape her.

"Um, get off" I said like her body on top of mine didn't faze me one bit. But buddy. Oh buddy, it sure did. Inside.. I was as giddy as a school girl skipping across the playground as happy as can be.

She lowered her head in shame... I don't know why. I thought she would have enjoyed it as much as I did. I concluded she did. I saw a little smirk hiding behind her bangs covering her face. Sneaky girl.

_Qwertyuiop_

**Mitchie's POV**

Thank the Gods for Alex. I mean Judo. Thank the Gods for Judo. It definitely brought me and _my girl_ closer than I ever thought possible. We're not official but it my mind we're already dating. Is that creepy? All the stories are a bit out there. About her being such an animal in the sack.. that's not what I'm worried about. Because that's a plus in my book. But it's really just about her being loyal and monogamous. If I'm in a relationship.. I'm really in it for the long haul.

It took us forever to get where we are right now. Sure it was because I was being cautious with Alex. But who wouldn't? It's Alex freaking Russo. Of course she's a player. Just look at her. Everything about her screams... I'm badass and I know it. She could have anyone her heart desires and she picks lil ol' me.  
I was at last comfortable joking around, talking about things I don't think she's ever shared with anyone else before, and her always putting her arm over my shoulder or around my waist. I could just die. It felt... Right. I felt complete with her alongside of me.

I'm gonna surprise her one of these days. And she's gonna like it.

There was the occasional kiss on the cheek after a practice or tournament that Alex and I shared. Today, we were cleaning up our area on the bleachers and made our way outside of the gym.  
"Bye Mitchie" she said with a wave and was backing up towards her car.  
"Whaaa? No hug or kiss?" Shit did I say kiss out loud?  
She smirked and I started blushing. Gosh.  
She walked towards me and opened her arms. She wrapped me up tight and I gave her a big squeeze. She leaned down to kiss my cheek but I turned my head. Her lips landed perfectly over mine. Her lips were yummy. She smiled into the kiss. When we pulled apart I felt bold.  
"How was that for a first kiss Russo?"  
"Haha. The best kiss of my life... That's a big honor Mitchie.."

"Since you've already kissed the whole school." I teased.  
"Ohh. Ouch that one hurt Mitch" she said throwing a hand over her heart.  
"Bye Lex" I said and walked towards the big yellow bus adding an emphasized sway in my hips.

_Qwertyuiop_

**Mitchie's POV**

We were walking around campus during Lunch. Alex was on the left of me and our hands kept brushing lightly against each others. Harper appeared at Alex's side and was trying to convince her to do something. Alex seemed a bit worried about it which is weird cause Alex doesn't worry about much. I decided to eavesdrop.

"Just hold her hand already" I overheard Harper say.

"Shhhh! When she's ready."

Apart of me was like, "Ha. Alex waiting until I'm ready to hold hands? That's rich." and another part of me was just gushing, "Awwwwww. Alex is the freaking cutest."

Harper pushed her into me and when our hands touched again I linked our fingers and gave her hand a light squeeze.

She looked at me with the biggest smile on her face. I couldn't help but return her smile.

**Alex's POV**

Harper went off to do her own thing and we proceeded towards the quad where everyone just sits around and talks story during lunch.

Our hands were still linked when 1 girl and 3 guys interrupted our walk just to try and hit on Mitchie. Talk about RUDE.

The first 2 times I brushed it off. Its totally understandable. Mitchie is a freaking desirable woman, I know. But everyone wants Mitchie. This is unacceptable.

Once the second guy approached us I was gonna mess around with him.

"Hey Mit-" I cut him off.

"Does your face hurt?" I asked him irritated.

"Huh?" he asked like an imbecile.

"Does your face hurt?" I repeated.

"No...?"

"Cause it's hurting me" I said coldly.

"Ohhh Burn!" someone behind me screamed.

Mitchie dragged me off somewhere in the opposite direction. Good. Otherwise I would've ripped his head off.

When the third guy walked up to us I blew up.

second guy walked over to us... I was about ready to punch him in the face.

"Mitch.. wanna hang out? Catch a movie or something?"

Mitchie looked uncomfortable like she didn't know what to say. Oh but I did. I knew exactly what to say.

"If you keep hitting on my girl, it's my shoe in your ass" I said harshly. So she's technically not, but she is up here... *pointin' to my noggin.

I rose our entwined hands and shoved it in front of his face so he'd get the clue.

It's like they were all blind and didn't see us holding hands which is beyond me.

"Calm down. I don't think he was going to.." Mitchie spit out.  
"Hit on you? Just like you said about the girl and 2 guys before him weren't going to hit on you?" it came out too harshly.

"You need to relax. You don't own me."

"I know. But I don't want to share you..." I cooed.

**Mitchie's POV**

Here we are again. In the lunchroom. Lunch with Alex and Mitchie. Alex and Mitchie the lesbians. Lunch with Alex and Mitchie the lesbians. _(c)JennaAnne_

Every time someone a guy or girl passed by checking out Alex I would lean over and kiss her on the lips softly. I think it left her flustered every single time.  
The first time I did it she was... Stunned.  
She finally asked, "What was that for?"  
"I want all of those people drooling over you to know that you're mine."  
"Finally.."

"What?"

"You see things my way."

Mitchie tamed the Alex.

_Was it terribly terrible? Slightly attractive? I'd love to know ya'll._


End file.
